


not just for show

by s4ppho



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Minor Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Pining, Roommates, Tiktok Lesbian Momo, Wingwoman Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4ppho/pseuds/s4ppho
Summary: "You are absolutely insane if you think I'm gonna agree to this." Momo deadpanned. Momo thinks she's gonna have to murder Sana for even suggesting this would happen.Or: Sana switches roommates with Momo, and said roommate happens to be Myoui Mina.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	not just for show

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic, inspired by a marvel one i read not so long ago. i couldn't have done this without lara for helping me with mimo's characterization, and yana for proofreading the entire thing.
> 
> this work's dedicated to zam, the bane of my fucking existence. u can find her on twt: @momosbionde . organize a mass report if you enjoyed this fic <3

"You are absolutely insane if you think I'm gonna agree to this." Momo deadpanned. Momo thinks she's gonna have to murder Sana for even suggesting this would happen.

"Oh, come on babe, don't you want a chance at tapping Mina's-"

"Don't finish that sentence. And stop calling me "babe", don't you have a girlfriend?" Momo barely escapes Sana's death grip to give her the blankest stare she can muster. Momo gives it up when Sana just continues beaming at her.

"Jeongyeon thinks it's funny when I piss you off. Momo, please? Pretty please with sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

"I am not letting you swap roommates just for you to be with your girlfriend, Sana. Especially not if it's Mina who's going to be replacing you."

"What do you mean, "especially not"? I am giving you the greatest, Wattpad-esque opportunity of your life and you're going to turn it down?"

In the end, it was free lunch for a week that made her give in. (If Sana's puppy dog face and Jeongyeon's surprisingly logical reasoning happened to influence her decision, that was between her and god.)

Yup, Momo's definitely gonna murder Sana.

So here she was, browsing through fucking Tiktok on her and Mina's shared couch. Six months into living in close quarters in their shoebox of an apartment with her unrequited crush and absolute love of her life. Seriously, wasn't Mina loaded? Couldn't she have gotten a much nicer place? How Sana and Jeongyeon convinced Mina into their evil little scheme was beyond her... Unless...

No. Absolutely not. Sana's just doing this to fuck with her. Campus sweetheart, top of her classes, business major Myoui Mina _actually likes_ broke dance major and "occasional" _Tiktoker_ , Hirai Momo? Please.

Swiping through her feed, tiktoks of best friends getting together bombard her left and right. Huh.

Momo checked her surroundings. All clear, it seems. Mina was probably still out on her run because of course the girl works out, of freaking course. She's just perfect like that. Mina's dedication to her health is yet another thing that Momo loves about her.

She quickly opened a draft & went to her gallery. She tapped on a folder and grimaced at the name. "南 ♡" , it read. 

_Babe, you're so fucking gone it isn't even worth joking about anymore_ , a voice in her head that awfully sounds like Sana unhelpfully supplied. "Gee, thanks a lot, I know." Momo whispered to herself.

In hindsight, being roommates with Mina isn't even that bad. They've actually grown a lot closer than Momo'd ever thought they'd be. The two girls had a lot in common. Sure, being Japanese was one of them, but after Momo found out Mina danced - and was damn well good at it - they've been practically joint to the hip.

Which was excruciatingly painful on Momo's part, especially now since they've gotten to the point in their friendship where they'd casually cuddle on the couch and lay their heads on each other's lap. Momo thinks she'll actually go insane if she has to pretend that her body isn't ascending from the physical plane every time they make skin contact.

She looked down at the folder she just opened. Dozens of selfies, food shots with Mina in the background, and a couple of dance cover tiktoks they did over spring break. She tapped on their most recent photo: Mina had her arms around the other girl's chest and her head almost covered by Momo's hair. Both of them were smiling brightly.

 _Damn, we sure do look like a couple here_ , Momo thought. _A couple of besties._

Momo was pretty sure she heard Sana boisterously laugh in the near distance. She was also pretty sure she'd already went insane.

Jesus, what was she even thinking? A montage of her and Mina isn't gonna do her situation any good, and kissing Mina like the couples did in Tiktok would ruin the friendship that they've carefully built for the past six months. This was just a plain, painful reminder of what she couldn't have. 

"Ah, fuck it," Momo muttered, "when have I ever done something logically anyway?"

The files were just about to load when she vaguely registered the front door being unlocked. _Shit shit shit._ She exited the draft and went back to the homepage. _Act normal, Momo, shit. It's not like you were just planning on kissing Mina, who is JUST about to come over to you, and HOLY SHIT... goddamn..._

Here lies Hirai Momo's body, brutally killed by the sight of Mina sweating in her matching set of workout bra and skin tight yoga pants. Which are totally not sexy. Not at all.

"Hey, hope you didn't miss me that much." Mina greeted her as she made her way towards the fridge and drank the protein shake she made earlier this morning. _Momo, for the love of god, stop staring._

"There's more of the shake here if you want, by the way. I made some for you."

"Oh, uh, thanks." _Very articulate._

"And yeah, kept myself preettyy occupied..." she replied, keeping her eyes trained on anywhere but Mina's face.

"Really? What'd you do?" Mina asked curiously as she put her hair up in a bun and wiped away her sweat. _Fuck._

"Scrolling through my phone." Momo raised the said phone and gave it a little wave, while Mina walked to her and ploped down on the couch beside her. A random tiktok with an e-girl talking about astrology gatorades or something was playing on her screen. Mina looked down at it with interest. She suddenly beamed with recognition. 

"Oh, is that Chaeyoung? Funny story about her, actually, Tzuyu told me..."

Momo felt bad for drifting off on Mina, but honestly nothing else mattered at this point. Her world was narrowed down to Mina's lips: the soft dip of her cupid's bow, the way they get caught between her teeth whenever she's thinking, and how they curve so beautifully when she smiles. _I wanna kiss her until I run out of breath,_ Momo thinks. She wonders how red they'd get if she were to bite down on her lower lip.

"Hey, Momo, are you alright? You aren't sick or anything? I lost you a bit there." Mina's left hand squeezed Momo's, while her right hand went up to feel the other girl's forehead. And that was it. She couldn't take this anymore.

It all happens in a blur. Momo leans in, and brushes a feather light kiss to Mina's lips.

Mina stays dreadfully still, before cupping Momo's face. She looks straight into the other girl's eyes with an unfamiliar intensity. Momo was just about to _apologize for fucking things up oh my god, I'm so sorry_ until Mina. Is. Kissing. Her. Back.

Momo melts into the kiss and puts her hand around Mina's neck. Momo's been wanting this for a long fucking time, and even more so during six months of living together, so she burns the memory of Mina's soft lips into her mind. She savours the taste, coconut mixed with vanilla, and Momo's never tasted anything better. They pull apart for a moment, but want takes over Momo and she surges up to kiss Mina again. Mina touches her everywhere; her hands trail from her neck to her waist, until she suddenly pulls away.

"Wait," Mina pants out. She scans the area around, looking strangely uncomfortable and... upset? "Was that just for your tiktok? Where's the camera?" 

Momo just stares at her, still kiss drunk, until her brain comes back online.

"Yes! I mean, no, no, no. It wasn't just for show. I've liked you for a long time now and I guess seeing random friends get together on Tiktok gave me the final push. We can drop this entirely if that's what you want. I'm sor-"

And then the weirdest fucking thing happens because Mina laughs, and it's the loudest and brightest Momo's ever heard from her. She thinks her heart's going to burst again. This wasn't how she expected her inevitable rejection to play out, but there are worst ways to go, right?

"Okay, stop, stop. I can hear you thinking from here," Mina wipes a stray tear from her eye and continues "I literally moved in with you short notice because I like you too, idiot. Now shut up and kiss me again."

And who was she to deny Mina of that? Momo gives her the best damn kiss she'll ever get in her life, and if she tolerates Sana's teasing and general annoyingness far better than usual the next time they meet, well, she doesn't have to know why. That's nobody's business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a part 2 where they make tiktoks together, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> ~ 
> 
> i live for feedback, so kudos & comments are super appreciated! stay safe, everyone!


End file.
